gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
AEU-09T AEU Enact Commander Type
AEU-09T AEU Enact Commander Type (aka Enact), is the latest MS developed by the AEU and used by Katharon in seasons 1-2 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Technology & Combat Characteristics This unit is basically an upgrade of the standard Enact; the design is slightly different with the head piece and other minor changes. The unit has better performance ability than its standard version. A solar energy model, this MS can accept a direct supply of power from the orbital elevator's generation system. The basic design is noted by Union scientist Billy Katagiri to be heavily based on the Union's Flag and shares many features such as the flight form transformation and armaments. The Enact is a high performance mobile suit that is capable of transforming into a high speed jet fighter mode. Both modes are capable of aerial flight with the mobile suit mode providing greater mobility and the jet fighter mode providing greater speed. The Enact's linear rifle can be used in both modes. However the sonic blade used for close combat and the defense rod are limited to use only in mobile suit mode. Although it was one of the most advanced mobile suit designs in the year of its launch it was quickly overshadowed by the introduction of mobile suits powered by GN Drive Taus. Armaments ;*20mm Machine Gun :The 20mm machine gun is mounted next to the drum cockpit. This rapid-fire armament is ideal for shooting down incoming missiles or small vehicles. The 20mm machine gun however is generally ineffective in against heavily armored targets like mobile suits. ;*Defense Rod :A standard defensive feature of AEU and Union mobile suits. The defense rod is a rotating rod usually connected to the elbow joint of the mobile suits left arm. The rod is capable of deflecting certain physical rounds such as bullets from a machine gun and in some cases a shot from a beam rifle by generating a plasma field. Like the SVMS-01 Union Flag's defense rod, it is lighter allowing the Enact to have an agility and speed advantage over its opponents. ;*Linear Rifle :A rifle that is capable of firing a solid projectile at high velocity and was one of the most advanced weapons available before the introduction of beam weaponry. ;*Sonic Blade :The standard melee weapon of both the AEU's and Union's mobile suits. A sonic blade is a folding dagger-like weapon that incorporates a high-frequency oscillating blade. The vibrations of the oscillating blade greatly increase the weapon's cutting capabilities. The weapon has been known to cause pain to the ears of nearby people not properly protected. It can focus plasma in a sword shape to form a plasma sword. System Features ;*Drum Cockpit :The drum cockpit is designed to reduce the G forces exerted on the pilot during the unit's flight. It achieves this by having the pilot sit in a lying down fashion. Overall this decreases the burden on the pilot. A sub-cockpit is located in the waist for escape purposes. This feature was originally from the SVMS-01 Union Flag. ;*Visor AI :This AI on the Enact is used to control the patterns made by the unit's visor. This feature was originally from the Union's Flag. History The unit made its debut at the Republic Of Moralia incident in AD 2307. Patrick Colasour's Enact and a group of Hellions approach Virtue, only to be disabled by Virtue's GN Cannons. Patrick pilots another Enact Commander Type in the Taklamakan Desert Project. Patrick, who lead a squad of Hellions (with special capture eqiupment) would have been successful to capture Virtue if not for the intervention of the GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins, piloted by Johann Trinity. In AD 2308, the AEU, HRL, and Union would unite together and create the United Nations Forces that would use the more advanced GNX-603T GN-X. This was the precurser to the establishment of the Earth Sphere Federation which would mass produce the GN technology and production of previous mobile suit models such as the Enact would be limited in favor for mobile suits of the GN-X series. By the year AD 2312, most Enacts were still in service for the Earth Sphere Federation despite being outmatched by GN powered mobile suits. The Enact and its variants were also used by various independent factions and anti-federation organizations such as the Kingdom of Suille and Katharon. Variants ;*AEU-09 AEU Enact Picture Gallery AEU Enact Commander Type Screenshot.jpg|Gundam 00 - AEU-09T - AEU Enact Commander Type - Screenshot AEU Enact Sonic Blade Forearm Storage.jpg|Gudnam 00 - AEU-09T - AEU Enact Commander Type - Forearm Sonic Blade Storage Notes References External Links *AEU-09T AEU Enact Commander Type on MAHQ